falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blood Reaper
Hello, Blood Reaper! Welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide, the place for guidance and discussion about surviving in the Fallout universe. You've made a start by editing the User:Blood Reaper page, please feel free to contact either of this wiki's Bureaucrats: Sombar1(talk page) or Grammarlad(talk page) if you need any help! Goals of the Guide The goals of this wiki are to provide gameplay tactics and stratagy as well as other things dealing with Fallout that are/can not be covered by other wikis such as The Vault. Check our projects page for more info and if you need help feel free to ask. Oh also please use the signature button when you leave a message on ones talk page so they will know where it came from. RAM 08:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for covering this ram, Grammarlad(talk) 16:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Page creation That's absolutely fine, if there are already similar pages, then take a look at them; if not, ask me or just do what fits in with this wiki's style. If it doesn't seem out of place, then it's okay in my books! Did you have any specific questions? Grammarlad(talk) 17:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :You can be as general and creative aas you like as long as you don't deviate from the realm of fallout, and you don't start screwing with the canon of important stuff. I'm not a huge fan either, you should check out The Logo Creation Wiki if you like designing stuff, but I mainly do logos. You'll need admin rights to edit the theme though, so post any of your ideas on my talk page. Good to see you getting involved, Grammarlad(talk) 19:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Homepage I appreciate your dedication, create a forum page (this one will do) with whatever design you would like to suggest for the homepage, and then we'll have a yay or nay vote on it. How does that sound? Take inspiration from the current homepage if you need to. Grammarlad(talk) 20:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Just click on the red link above and paste it in, then we'll have a vote on it. Grammarlad(talk) 21:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand. Take your time, publish it in small steps, and ask me if you need any help (I'm a bit of a veteran now, I guess) Grammarlad(talk) 21:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Put the code into the page in the red link above (click on it and then click on create page) so that we can see whether or not we like it first, and then I'll put it on the homepage myself; it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that there we can't just hand out admin rights (even temporary oned) and I'm not going to unlock the main page any time soon. Grammarlad(talk) 21:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) An idea? All you've given us is a copied page of codes that won't work here, and our home page already has all of the stuff on there that we could use. Get yourself 150 edits, then we'll talk about giving you access to admin tools; until that time, we can handle it. Grammarlad(talk) 20:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC)